


Ovos mexidos e mingau de aveia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian é um péssimo cozinheiro, Bull não se importa nem um pouco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ovos mexidos e mingau de aveia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scrambled eggs and porridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152457) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine a pessoa A do seu OTP cozinhando algo para a pessoa B. Quando a pessoa B prova, diz que está bom para ser gentil, mas na verdade é a pior coisa que já comeu.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/78577039599/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-cooking-something-for)

Bull acordou com o barulho de sua porta sendo aberta. Ficou desorientado por um momento, mas reconheceu seu quarto e viu que Dorian estava na porta, então se acalmou.

“Acordei você?” Dorian perguntou, colocando em cima do criado-mundo a bandeja que estava carregando.

“Não,” Bull mentiu. “Que horas são?”

“O sol acabou de se pôr,” Dorian disse, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Bull.

“Você não deveria ter me deixado dormir até tão tarde.”

Dorian te virou os olhos. “Você chegou no meio da tarde, e nem me diz que você não passou a noite inteira na estrada. Você precisava descansar.”

Bull deu de ombros. “A chefe não queria perder um importante jantar diplomático hoje à noite ou algo assim.”

“Ela só quer impressionar a Josephine, até pediu ajuda da Vivienne para escolher um vestido apropriado.”

Bull riu. “Isso soa como algo que ela faria. Você está chateado por ela não ter pedido a _sua_ ajuda?”

Dorian balançou uma mão. “Ela queria que fosse orlesiano, a Vivienne é mais adequada para isso.” Ele baixou os olhos. “Você está com fome? Imaginei que você estivesse, ouvi que não pararam para almoçar.”

Bull olhou para o lado, onde estava a bandeja. “Você me trouxe a janta?” ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Dorian corou. “Café-da-manhã, na verdade. E fui eu que fiz.” Ao ver o sorriso de Bull se expandir, adicionou rapidamente, “Só porque não tinha nada pronto na cozinha.”

O sorriso de Bull se suavizou. Mal podia acreditar que Dorian faria algo assim por ele. Pegou a bandeja, que tinha uma caneca de café com leite, um prato com ovos mexidos, e uma tigela de mingau de aveia. “Obrigado, kadan,” ele disse, olhando de volta para Dorian.

“Como eu disse, é só que não tinha nenhuma comida pronta a essa hora, e todos estavam ocupados demais fazendo o jantar. Não se acostume com isso.”

Era bem a cara do Dorian tentar minimizar as coisas que fazia para outra pessoa. Bull achava isso fofo. Bull tinha que admitir que estava com fome, então entusiasticamente uma colherada de mingau... e precisou de todo o seu auto-controle para não vomitar. Era a pior coisa que já tinha provado: repunante de tão doce, mas apimentado de dor, e ácido demais. Tinha gosto de açúcar, pimenta, limão, canela, chocolate, mel, menta, cobre, cominho, e carne defumada. Bull nem conseguia imaginar como ele conseguiu fazer isso, já que ainda parecia bem similar a um mingau normal.

Dorian estava olhando para ele com expectativa, então Bull se forçou a engolir. “Está muito bom,” ele mentiu, e que ele conseguiu soar convincente era o maior testamento de sua habilidade de mentir. “Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar assim?”

“Ah, nunca cozinhei antes. Só experimentei com alguns temperos que estavam na cozinha, mas não tinha certeza do resultado, já que ainda estou resfriado. Não consigo sentir o gosto de nada.”

Bull fez uma nota mental de ensinar o Dorian a cozinhar quando ele melhorasse, e, trancando a respiração, comeu entusiasticamente toda a tigela, enviando a colher no fundo da garganta e tentando engolir sem deixar que encostasse na língua. Dorian estava maravilhado que ele parecesse gostar tanto.

“Prova os ovos, tive que subornar uma das cozinheiras para conseguir eles,” Dorian disse, sorrindo.

Bull pegou o prato, temendo o gosto dos ovos, mas não queria decepcionar Dorian. Tinha notado fazia um tempo que Dorian estava incomodado pelo fato de que só Bull fazia coisas por ele, mas nunca deixava que Dorian fizesse coisas por ele, então queria mostrar sua apreciação pelo que Dorian tinha feito. Eles estavam queimados, borrachudos, e estavam crocantes por causa das cascas. Os temperos eram tão variados quanto os do mingau, e Bull tinha certeza de que tinha acabado de engolir uma pena junto. Bull comeu como se fosse a melhor coisa que já tinha provado, então tomou o leito coalhado com café queimado e canela demais em um gole e só.

“Isso foi incrível, kadan. Obrigado, esse foi o melhor café-da-manhã que já comi,” Bull disse, e não era mentira, não completamente. Apreciava que Dorian tivesse feito isso por ele, mesmo que depois fosse com certeza passar mal.

O rosto de Dorian se iluminou, e ele corou violentamente. “Oh, bom. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado,” ele disse, um pouco envergonhado.

O estômago do Bull estava embrulhado, e podia sentir uma queimação por toda a garganta. Ignorou tudo isso e puxou Dorian para um beijo. Quando se separaram, ele disse, “É claro que gostei, essa foi a coisa mais doce que alguém já fez por mim.”


End file.
